


Stolen Birthright

by TheTrueFro



Series: Scarred jewel fics [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Multi, Occasionally Fluff, exiled royalty, reclaiming one's throne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Ten years ago, Amethyne lost almost everything when the Chantry betrayed the Cousland Royal family. She assumed the name Jade Wildwood and honed her skills, waiting and plotting for the day





	Stolen Birthright

* Amethyne's pov*

"Are you excited to meet your betrothed, pup?" Mom asks me from her spot on one of two gilded thrones. Despite being queen, Mom still wore full armor whenever she had to deal with the court.

"Not really mom." I answer, from where I sat on a simpler throne on a slightly lower level than mom and mama. Mom sighs sadly at this. Mama lightly smacks mom on the head.

"Don't be so pushy dear. Amethyne is a child that has been told that she is to wed someone that she never met before. It's reasonable for her to be hesitant." Mama tells her. Mom nods in agreement.

"You're right my sweet nightingale. I'm just excited to be able to welcome the Knight-Enchanters back to the fold." Mom says. Before we can respond, the sound of fighting can be heard. I look fearfully towards the great hall's entrance.

The guards positioned around the hall draw their weapons and take up positions to shield us. I send a quick and silent prayer that Ryan is safe. A guard captain and a Knight-Enchanter sprint into the great hall. My eyes widen in terror as I notice that the captain has lost an arm and the Knight-Enchanter's face is half burned.

"Maker." Mama gasps.

"Miladies! You must flee! The Chantry has come to overthrow you! The Templars are leaving us Knights powerless." The Knight-Enchanter exclaims in a panic. Mom's on her feet with her great sword in hand before I can process what he said.

"Leliana, take Amethyne and head to escape tunnel! I'll hold them and meet up with you when I can." She orders. Mama stands up.

"No, my place is beside you!" She states. Mom opens her mouth when suddenly, something hits the door and shakes it. A couple guards rush over to keep it closed.

"We don't have time to argue, Leliana! You and Amethyne are in much more danger than I am. You need to get to safety!" She pleads as the door shudders again. Mama hesitates for a second before sighing and dragging me out of the hall through a side passageway.

"Is mom going to be okay?" I ask in concern as we quickly make our way down the tight and winding passage.

"I'd say have faith, my Gem but I don't think that will be much help right now." Mama answers as we enter her office. She quickly crosses the room and pulls on a torch bracket. A circular bit of the floor drops as it turns into a staircase.

"This should lead to behind the stables, we'll meet back up with Alexis there." Mama explains as she turns back around to look at me.

"You go first my gem. I need to make sure that this closes behind-gah!" Mama starts to say before a spirit blade pierces her chest from behind.

*ten years later, Amethyne's pov, a cave outside the village of Nooj*

I awaken from my dreams with a start.

"Same dream, different day." I grumble as I get up from the cave floor that seemed much more comfortable when I laid down on it. Messaging my back, I walk out of the cave in the direction of the nearby village.

"I hope they have something to good to eat today." I ponder as I throw my hood over my head.


End file.
